


Fire and Ice

by Jenaa



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anger, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaa/pseuds/Jenaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has been falling for Hawke, fast. But what happens when he realises she's the very thing he vows never to love? She's the fire to his ice, she's thawing his heart and he refuses to let it happen. He needs a way to let out his thoughts, and his friends can't help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ So I'm back again with another Dragon Age 2 (F!Hawke/Fenris no less!) - I promise, I'll write something other than that one day! But this was from a random idea I thought up about how Fenris reacted when he found out Hawke was a mage and I ran with it. I'm pretty proud with it. Feel free to comment and leave kudos, I really appreciate it! :3 ♡

**\- CRASH –  
** Fenris lifts his arm, enveloping his arm in a blue glow and in one swift motion, pulls the great sword from his back and swings it towards the abandoned crates in front of him, the lyrium coursing through his body giving him a needed adrenaline kick. His other arm reaches to the hilt and draws the blade upwards and holds it above him for a few moments while he catches his breath. He’d been at it for hours and hadn’t had much of a break, his muscles cried out for a rest but his emotions needed venting out and Fenris didn’t know any other way. Varric had briefly checked up on him but had left as soon as he saw the state of the side wings, using the excuse that he “needed to check up on Daisy” but Fenris hasn’t fallen for it, but was glad for his friend’s concern. 

He started walking towards the kitchen, dragging his rather untamed nails across the walls beside him. He reached for the nearest wine bottle and uncorked it immediately, gulping down the contents like a hungry wolf. Why did it have to be her? Why did he have to fall for a mage, the one thing he vowed to never trust? If his years with Danarius had taught him anything, it was that mages never had good intentions and that they all eventually go mad for power, so why was he so drawn to her? He fiercely dragged his white hair back from his face with a gauntleted hand, careful not to cut himself with the sharp points like he did a million times in his past. With a growl, he threw his empty wine bottle across the room with such force that some of the glass shards caught in the rotting walls. Fenris never spent time in the mansion and tended to stay in the Hanged Man most nights due to the poor insulation in the mansion. He usually stayed in there when he could no longer afford to live in the pub and he wasn’t staying at Hawke’s. It had originally started as a one night thing, a way to remove the anger boiling inside of him, but then it turned into more and he didn’t know what to do.

He could remember her so clearly, all the details of her body and the feel of her pressed up against him. His arm flung out and made contact with a wall, causing the memories to hide away in the back of his mind for the time being. He remembered her raven hair and the way it framed her face, and how her dark makeup hid the pain she felt from her sister’s death. Stomping into the next room, he pulled a bookcase from the wall and it crashed onto the floor with a THUD. Fenris reached out towards the wall, steadying himself against the alcohol misting his sight and threatened to push him to the floor – that last wine bottle had been his fifth this day. Fond memories of Hawke helping Merrill and of putting Anders in his place stood out to him and they pulled at his mouth, forcing a smile but he bit down on his lip hard and causing blood to flow. He wouldn’t admit his feeling for the woman, he couldn’t! They would make him weak, making him open to vulnerabilities for when he faced Danarius himself, he would be just as bad as Anders. A growl rose in his throat and he clenched his fists, ripping down a painting near his face. The woman on the painting had similar hair colour, and the eye colour was the same – What was he doing? Going soft?

He pushed his back against the wall and slid down to a sitting position on the floor, surrounded by a mess he caused. Throwing off his gauntlets, he rubbed at his face and rested his wrists on his knees. He ground his teeth together and shook the images of her out of his head. He fought back a sob as he rested his face in his hands, waiting for sleep to take him away from this anger.

~*~ *~

Fenris awoke after a particularly fitful nightmare, his body shaking and a thin layer of sweat covered his shirtless body. He noticed the bandages surrounding his hands and panic started to course through him. His eyes darted around, making sense of his surroundings. He wasn’t back with Danarius at least, but he didn’t remember coming back to his room. Memories of the night before ran through his head and his anger returned, choking him. His hand gripped the bed sheets with fierce determination until his knuckles turned white. But then he noticed something in the far corner of his room hidden in the shadows, or should he say someone.

~*~*~

His eyes were bloodshot and his frost-like hair stuck out in many different directions, but he stared at her with a confused look. She saw pain, anger and concern in his eyes, and another emotion she couldn’t place. She adjusted her ebony fringe so she could see him better but she refused to move from where she was in the shadows, she was afraid of his reaction after the way he acted when she found him last night.

_“Get off me, woman!” he yelled, a clumsy arm reaching to hit her but the strength died before he made contact with her. His hands were covered in blood and cuts, possibly from the chaos he caused.  
_

_“Fenris, you need to calm down, I’m here to help you” she explained softly, his eyes searching hers for something but being replaced with more anger and more thrashing. Thank god for those extra lessons Carver had taught her about keeping her stance or she’d have fallen over by now. She took his face in both of her hands and looked at him. “I need you to go to bed, we’re all worried about you and I need to heal your injuries, but I can’t do that when you’re throwing punches left, right and centre!”_

_With one last punch to the now falling apart wall, he stood up and growled at Hawke, making his way to his room on the second floor. Hawke took a second to look around the destroyed room, a bookcase had been pushed to the floor and all the books were sprawled around it. A painting from the wall had claw marks on it and was now on the floor too, along with some destroyed vases and crates at the far edge of the room. What had gotten into him?  
After making her way up to his room she found him pacing in front of the fireplace with another bottle of wine. She swiftly took the bottle from his hands and forced him into the chair. Placing the bottle on the table, she rolled her sleeves up and started her healing magic, first on his face, then his hands. She grabbed the bandages that she kept in his room and wrapped up his hands, all while Fenris sat quietly staring at her with a cross between a scowl and adoration playing across his lips. She then told him to go to bed and that she’d be there in the morning._

“How are you feeling Fenris?” she asked. His face suddenly whipping to attention as she cautiously made her way out of the shadows and to the end of his bed. “You were pretty beat up last night and you were really drunk.”

Fenris gave a forced laugh and attempted to stand up but his legs wobbled and he fell towards the wall, Hawke caught him in time and she helped him to the chair he’d been sat in only a couple of hours before. He reached down for the armrests before she could lower him down and he fell into the seat with a thump. He grimaced as he reached to his temple, trying to massage away the headache that was starting to surface.

“Let me help—“ Fenris growled at her as she moved to heal him and he turned away from her, leaving her baffled and making her back away from him. His muscles still screamed from the over exertion yesterday. With a sigh he shut his eyes and tipped his head back.

“Why did you have to be a mage? I vowed never to trust your kind after what Danarius did to me, but you? Why do you stand out so much? Why do I have all these questions in my head when I think of you? You test the part of me that was so sure of myself. But when I see you I don’t see a potential magister or a blood mage. I see a woman who can stand up and fight for herself even in the worst of times. I don’t know why, but you mean something to me Hawke, and I just don’t know how to process it.” Hawke stared at him in surprise but quickly smiled when he looked at her for some kind of reaction from her. She stood in front of him and pulled his arm towards her so he stood up. 

“Who knew you could be so romantic and not at all, all at the same time.” A soft laugh escaped her lips and Fenris became confused what to do next. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the wall, there wasn’t much force to it so he didn’t hurt her. An amused expression covered her face, but she stayed perfectly still, awaiting Fenris’ next move. He leaned in so his lips were right beside her ear.

“You’ll be the death of me.” He whispered in a low, husky voice before taking her lips in his and kissing her with as much passion as he could. Her fingers running up and down his back, then falling onto his waist, forcing him against the wall with just as much strength. She laughed into his mouth as they continued their battle for control. Hawke pulled away for air, whispering one last sentence into his ear.

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
